Nightmare after the battle
by XeMoKiSsEsX
Summary: 10 years have passed since the doughboys have been 'destroyed' and Jack is finding out why loving someone can be hurtful. JackSquee mostly and lots of violence. Sequel to 'Lies'
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello and welcome to the sequel of 'Lies' my now considerably famous story (Ok, I lied it's not that famous…) that I'm happy to be continuing! Did you guess our mystery pairing for this one? Well, it's kind of an odd yet fitting pairing that I've chosen based on my own personal reasons and the fact that I love these two dearly. It's definitely going to be based on the pairing on of Jack and Squee. **

**(Can tell that some fans are shocked, oh well screw you too! Not really because that would be gross…)**

**Anyway let's get rolling on into 'Nightmare after the battle' because we have so much to do!! (Disappears….Again, gets old huh?)**

10 years had passed since the day all of Nny's problems had gone away. Jack was finally 16 and carefree relying on no one to help him. "You're going out again? God, where are you going anyways?" Nny asked now 27 staring at Jack who huffed making a face.

"Somewhere, why should you care? I never asked you why you're still killing people so why ask where I'm going?" Jack replied looking a bit upset stomping away to his room.

"So he's still mad at you?" Nikki said dully as Nny sighed realizing how time had changed them. Her stupidity was still intact amazingly and she never changed her odd style. Nny himself hadn't changed the least either.

"How come we don't look older….I feel more mature…" Nny said obviously puzzled.

"Who gives a care; I don't feel any different…." Nikki replied as Nny just rolled his eyes; she had never been mature about anything…

"Why the Hell won't they just shut up?! They're both so useless!!" Jack screamed slamming a fist into the wall. He paused looking in the mirror to see himself. His hair kept its black on orange pattern and had grown out to his shoulders to be shaggy and slightly spiked falling over one bright green eye. "No wonder the others call me 'The pumpkin'…." He murmured fastening the spiked collar on his neck and his wristbands over a fishnet top that hid itself under a purple and black striped shirt. He paused fixing his jeans for a moment wondering why his boots always had that red tinge to them which he claimed to be blood.

"What the Hell happened to your head?!" Nny asked as Jack jumped a few feet.

"It always looks like this damn it!!! Didn't you notice?!" Jack snarled as Nny grinned.

"I could kill you right now for being so stupid! Why in Hell do you insist on being such a pain?! I was joking!" Nny hissed walking out as Jack sighed. He would never understand why Nny was always so angry; maybe it was just one of those things…

"Hey Jack, hurry up! We're late again!!!" A familiar voice yelled from outside. Jack grinned looking outside to find an older yet still very jumpy Squee waiting.

"Hold on! Can't you wait a second?!" Jack yelled rushing downstairs as Nny kicked the door open making Jack trip on his way out.

"Uh you ok Jack…." Squee asked poking him as Jack twitched looking up. Squee had changed a considerable amount, his black hair had grown out some and his eyes still remained their startling purple color. He had recently changed his looks to mimic a very angsty emo child that only increased his cuteness. Jack shoved him away for a second as Squee blinked confused.

"Squee….Just don't do that! Looming over someone isn't nice!" Jack blurted as Nny snickered.

"Have fun with your boyfriend…" Nny teased as both teens gaped then proceeded to curse at him from a distance as they walked off.

"He's so damn annoying! Why can't he just let us be?!" Jack blurted stomping into some odd new club blaring music that shook the floorboards so hard Squee toppled over in surprise on Jack. "Get off me! Get off me Squee! We're in a club! Do you wanna get called gay?!" He yelled at Squee who retreated rather hurt.

"You didn't have to yell Jack!" Squee said with a pout as Jack sighed sitting down slowly letting his head throb with pain as 'The last sunrise' by Aiden racked his brain until he was convinced that Squee was just another figment of his already twisted mind.

"You like this song Squee? I like it. I used to sing this song when I was depressed." Jack said his head spinning as they stepped outside.

"Yeah kind of…Doesn't Nikki still listen to them? She's into some weird bands…." Squee said stopping by the door of his house. Jack sighed walking through the door with a weak wave towards Squee who darted off.

"You've been out really late…It's 5:30 and you have school in one hour…You're grounded when you get home." Nny said as Jack sighed crawling into bed after downing some pills and his medication.

"I wonder if Squee is doing any better with his parents…" Jack sighed finally falling asleep.

"I told you already dad I was out with Jack at that new club!!" Squee yelped shoving the door to his room shut his lip bloody and a deep cut on his arm. He sighed slumping against the door to keep his raging father out too tired to care. Life was always a Hell regardless of his mood.

**Me: End chapter one! Now remember kids review and tell me good things! I don't like a sad reviewer…They ruin my inspiration…**

**(Tell my pants I'm sorry…..No wait…Different story...)**

**Well I hope you love this chapter cause I put a lot of effort into it and I hope it appeals to you. (Walks off to do evil stuff…I like evil.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Dear reviewers I'm glad you're enjoying this so far. Oh yes, Invader Thorn I'm a little upset that you're not pleased with the pairing so I'll keep the boy/boy stuff light for your sake ok? (Big grin) Anyways a little forewarning; _this chapter will contain some fluff and a bit of language so please be kind._**

**Anyway that's that and now I feel like we need to continue this story!**

"God, I hate Mondays…" Jack groaned pulling himself out of bed as he struggled to get ready for school.

"I see you're ready for once…" Nny said seeming calmer than before. Jack huffed under his breath stepping outside where a cold breeze rustled a loud hack out of him making Squee jump standing beside him.

"Are you ok? You sound sick…" Squee said as Jack glared at him still very tired from all their partying.

"What about you? Your lip is a bloody mess…Why don't you just move out?" Jack asked as Squee shrugged climbing onto the bus only to be whispered about behind their backs. Jack caught wind of this and sighed slumping down in the seat. "Stupid people, so deep in their own filth…They rot in it….Just like my father…His awareness has faded…" Jack said looking down as a familiar voice echoed in his head.

"_You're right Jack, Nny has let go of the truth. His only desire is to rot along with the others… You're aware though … Do you realize you own potential?" _

"Potential…It's just another way I can express myself and doing that is bad…It hurts others…" Jack whispered under his breath not to arouse more rumors about himself.

"_Forget others! They don't care, emotions are their downfall like yours will be if you stoop to their level…Don't fall into this trap! It's a twisted bundle of lies! I'm the only voice you should trust…"_

"Uh Jack, why are you so quiet? It's creepy…" Squee said looking concerned as Jack smiled sadly.

"I'm fine….I was just thinking about something….Maybe I was right…" Jack sighed looking out the window at the high school which only existed to cause him more terror due to the lack of intelligence of his peers. "I wonder why this town hasn't burnt down yet…It wouldn't be a loss to anyone. I could start the flame…" Jack smiled as Squee backed away.

"Uh…You do that Jack, just let me know when you plan to destroy all humanity ok? I really don't feel like dying any time soon…." He said rushing off the bus squeaking in terror.

"I'll never understand that kid…" Jack sighed after dodging a fist aimed at his face then turning to rip the poor idiot's head off. "At least I know people are fun to kill." He laughed walking in the building with a murderous smirk.

**Me: Hope you're enjoying this story! (Hugs all reviewers) I loves you people!! Make me a cookie damn it! No, just kidding; I don't like cookies….I like ice cream better…**

**(Oh crap! Now I want cookie dough ice cream! Uh oh, I'm relating words again! Gasp! Somebody sing the doom song!!) On another note killer bees are taking over my computer…**

**(My mommy and brother are being stupid…Like big, fat yellow bees….) **

**I hate bees…They make me all poofy and have to visit the hospital or I go doom! Anyways please review, I've been really good I promise! (Pouty face of cuteness!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Dear reveiwers, I apologize for the lack of updating on my part; I have gotten caught up in some weird stuff so please forgive me. Anyways please don't be sad that I will not be updating nearly as often due to new internet privileges set up by my mother.**

**(This upsets me as well...) **

**Please do enjoy this short chapter since I have much more left to do before my mother kills me.**

"So this is why you people hate me?" Jack hissed as a group of preppy kids snickered as he walked with Squee. So what if he was gay? It didn't matter to him as long as they minded their own business.

"I'm guessing you won't kill them then?" Squee said hopefully as Jack grinned.

"Only in your dreams pal, they'll all die." He replied rushing the groups severing heads left and right. An uproar eventually erupted causing total chaos between teachers and students trying desperately to pry the boy off the others. Squee sat in the corner sobbing silently in fear of the bloodshed. Jack noticed this shoving the teachers aside for a moment ignoring the rude comments from the others. "Are you ok Squee?" He asked gently as Squee sniffled.

"Please don't kill me..." He whimpered softly covering his head trembling greatly.

"I wouldn't hurt you for the world…" Jack said trying to the calm the boy stroking his hair as he picked him up carrying him out the doors. Squee blinked a little confused as Jack sat him down on the grass obviously in deep thought. "You know Squee, we have a lot in common…I love you." He said suddenly walking off leaving Squee dumbfounded and awestruck. He loved him? How? Why? He felt sad walking away never glancing back at the young fellow who had just confessed his love to him.

**Me: I know…Short but very logical! Like a flying hotdog! Anyways love to all and please remember the sun burns skin so use lotion! (Flies away with the magical bees.) **


End file.
